1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the physical layer of high speed networking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speeds of network links are ever increasing. Today Ethernet speeds of 40 and 100 Gigabits per second (Gbps) are available, though at a very high cost. Fibre Channel (FC) speeds of 16 Gbps are available and 32 Gbps devices are in development. To continue widespread use of Fibre Channel, the next speed generation, 128 Gbps, must be developed. Therefore it is desirable to advance Fibre Channel to the next speed generation but still provide flexibility in operation.